


Sugar Blood

by Senjogahara_Appreciator



Category: Red Embrace (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senjogahara_Appreciator/pseuds/Senjogahara_Appreciator
Summary: Years after San Francisco and their time in Europe, Luka and Ash have settled in Portland. Everyday life has been getting long in the tooth, and they find themselves looking for trouble again.





	Sugar Blood

"Luka, do you remember what it's like to get drained?"

We were walking downtown when I asked him. It was an insane question considering how his brother had been taken from him, but it had been almost four years since we left San Francisco. We had seen things in Europe that horrified us, and almost broke us, and found ourselves settling in Portland to put our sanity back together. It had been three years of rest, relaxation, and stabilizing our lives. I tried again. 

"It feels good, right?"

He finished his soda and tossed the bottle. Maybe I really had gone too far. 

 

We met our friends in the back of the bar. It wasn't long before Luka was sipping from a fruity drink and swaying in his seat. From across the table, I told our friend a devampirized version of a story from our time in Europe. She acted so impressed that her precious sweet Luka could act so brave in the face of such danger. He was sober enough to see through it, but drunk enough to lap up the lip service anyway. He stared at me over the rim of his glass. He kept staring at me as he got up from his seat. We didn't say anything as we drifted from the bar to Mariposa. 

 

The sidewalk vibrated under our feet as the queue advanced bit by bit. Luka stared at the night sky. Lit by headlights and neon, he looked unearthly. I was about to take his hand and kiss his cheek, desperate for forgiveness, but he turned to me.

"I have been so fucking bored."

I stared into his wide eyes and saw the same exhaustion and hunger that I had been desperately trying to hide. We had both been holding back so much, terrified of what the other would think. He turned back stared at the backs of the people ahead of us, shaking a tiny bit. He spoke again. 

"I need this so fucking much. I've been trying to hide from it but I'm so desperate. I can't believe I'm this person after everything, but I can't hold back anymore."

We flashed our IDs, and he pulled me into the club.

 

Within minutes, we were in the thick of it, surrounded by bodies. Barely dancing, mostly frenzied. Clawing, squeezing, and kissing each other. Under his teeth and mine, bloodshed. What was left of trepidation mutated into anticipation. We could feel the crowd come alive around us, hungry eyes rapt to the blood flowing down our backs. A feeling that had terrified us in the past, but somehow we were in control. 

 

The first bloodsucker to get adventurous shimmered up behind Luka with drunken half-lidded confidence. His black hair fluttered behind him. Before either of us could react, he was up against Luka's back and licking his neck. I watched Luka's face contort with rage, his fists clenching, eyes burning at the thought of being violated so brazenly. In a flash he was stepping past the vampire's center of mass, throwing him to the ground by the throat. Everything that had happened to him flooded back and he pushed it all down into the vampire's neck, choking him against the floor. The vampire lay there, not bothering to fight back against his prey turned predator. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. I called Luka's name and shook him by the shoulder until he came to, loosening his grip on the vampire writhing under him. He turned to me and I could see in his blushing face, his hungry eyes, that his anger had boiled over into raw lust. He kissed me and we melted against each other, kneeling on either side of the extremely confused vampire. 

 

After security peeled us off each other and dumped us on the sidewalk, the vampire introduced himself to me as Morgan. We sat on the edge of a planter, myself in the middle. Luka rested his head on my shoulder as I chatted with Morgan, who was sitting as close as possible without touching me.

"Is your friend okay?" 

He spoke with a bit of a Chinese accent. 

"He's fine. You can rely on his intense libido to overpower his stress once he gets a better look at you."

Morgan covered his mouth and gave me an adorable giggle.

"You two put on a show in there! It was like you were trying to get eaten alive by someone like me. You know the Portland night life isn't always as sweet and patient as I am?" 

I patted his head and gave him my most demeaning simper. 

"You've been so good to us so far! Aside from tasting my friend without asking."

He smouldered at me from under my hand, still covering his smile. The tone of his voice changed to match his enveloping eyes. 

"You know what kind of person I am, yes?" 

Luka gripped my arm. This is crazy, I thought, but a voice rung clearly in my head. 

" _When have you ever let logic get in the way of what you want?_ "

The voice was right. I gave Morgan my offer. One night, my choice of hotel, just him and us. He smiled, fangs and all. Sleek, white fangs. His eyes flicked to Luka's face, who was staring harder than I was. Burning, crackling, hungry red eyes. Entrancing, honestly. 

Morgan sat straight up and gave us a very friendly smile, suddenly looking not at all like a vampire. Much more like something that should have a collar. 

 

_Pouring rain. Bitter cold. Luka's eyes, filled with fear. We were both bitten, unable to fight back against their numbers. Despite the terror of that memory, the overwhelming pleasure still shone through._

 

On the way to the hotel, Morgan smothered Luka in just-shy-of-invasive questions and received ever-so-slightly-evasive answers. I walked ahead of them, looking over my shoulder to check on Luka's mood. By the time we got to the hotel he was almost smiling; if you know Luka, you know he's utterly seduced once he's showing you that much. Morgan's infectious smile, his perpetual motion, and his paralyzing beauty; he had both of us utterly under his spell.

 

Luka helped tie me to the chair. Morgan showed him how to tie the knots with care, ensuring I could keep my blood flowing. They were so cute together, teacher and student. Didn't hurt that we had torn each other’s clothes off as soon as we got in the hotel room, unable to keep our hands and mouths to ourselves any longer. Once I was utterly immobilized, Morgan got to work. Luka was helpless as Morgan kissed him all over. His claws dug into Luka's skin, drawing beautiful beads of blood. Luka shivered and retreated partially into my lap, discovering new places to bleed every second. His soft legs, his beautiful hair... I was smothered in him, his scent, his blood, and the moans he was desperately trying to stifle. Morgan pressed his advantage, leaving bite marks all down Luka's chest, ribs, and thighs. Luka writhed in my lap, panting desperately, tinted red and getting redder yet clearly begging for more. I unconsciously strained at my bonds. Morgan seemed to notice and dragged his nails down my thigh to quiet me. 

I watched Morgan's fangs sink into Luka's neck. Long, terrible fangs that hungered for his blood and mine. Luka's eyes went from anticipation to squeezed shut in pain to rolled back in incredible pleasure. His mouth from closed, to gritted, to a beautiful moan. He surged, shuddering, gasping, but Morgan wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him close. Stray drops of Luka's blood fell on my legs. I couldn't help but shake and strain, trying to get closer to him. Morgan's eyes taunted me. Luka let out a last wild moan before Morgan withdrew his stained fangs. Luka collapsed into me, spent and panting, kneeling astride my lap, head buried in my chest. Morgan darted around Luka and kissed me with red-stained lips, pushing his tongue into my mouth. 

 

A few minutes later, wrists still sore and red from straining against his ropes, Morgan pushed me backwards onto the bed. He used his teeth and claws to tear up my chest, then moved one hand down to grip me, stroking our cocks together. Luka knelt behind me over my head, kissing me deeply from above. I kept pushing my hips towards Morgan, eager to feel him closer. I felt myself melting into both of them, losing myself to their touch, wrapped up in their warmth and softness. Luka's soft moans as I grazed his lips with my teeth. Morgan's rhythmic stroking and gentle bites. Having someone so dangerous yet so magnetic on top of me filled me with stress, yet Luka's glowing warmth kept me from becoming overwhelmed. I guided Morgan to the side of my neck. His knife-like fangs grazed me, leaving twin marks on my shoulder. _I felt the rain on my face, saw Luka's quivering form on the ground again._ I took a deep breath, held Morgan close, and reminded myself that I was in control. Morgan sunk his fangs into me. Incredible pain, followed by burning waves of incredible pleasure. Utter sweetness. 

 

When I came to, Luka was sprawled out on my chest, half-conscious. Hot breath, soft skin, and satisfied eyes. Morgan was wrapped in a white bathrobe, staring out the window, swaying to an unknown rhythm. His beautiful black hair was so entrancing, I just wanted to reach out and touch it. He must have felt my gaze because he looked over his left shoulder, head tilted, a loaded smile on his lips. He sauntered over to the bed and sat on the side. 

"It's not very graceful to fall asleep during sex. How do you two intend to pay me back? Give me what I really want, maybe?" 

He showed us his fangs, smiling without his eyes. Luka and I looked at each other, then at Morgan. Morgan failed to suppress his laughter and had to take a moment to compose himself. He was still wiping tears when he spoke. 

"God, you two look like scared rabbits! Are you so terrified of fucking me until I scream? Come on, get the blood cleaned off you and give me what I need."

Morgan rolled over onto his elbows and knees, supporting his head with his hands. He gave us his best puppy-dog eyes. 

"Please? I want to feel you so badly" 

We leapt up and ran into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Luka had so much blood on him it was a miracle he was still alive. 

"He's a messy eater, isn't he?" 

Luka glared at me while scrubbing his thighs. 

"Look at your back."

I turned around in the mirror. He was right, I was filthy. I turned to him and imitated Morgan's pleading face."

I'll do you if you do me?"

Luka blushed, which was amazing considering how much blood loss he had suffered. He squinted at me to reiterate that I should stop talking. 

"Come here so I can choke you out, Ash."

I did as he said. Instead of his fingers around my throat, I got his washcloth softly on my back. All my cuts and scratches lit up under Luka's delicate touch. 

I kissed Luka, then kissed him again for good measure. When we stepped out of the bathroom Morgan had just finished licking the blood off of himself and was reclined on the bed, stroking his hard cock and moaning. He was impossibly beautiful, making eyes at us and biting his knuckle. I was about to tease him for his impatience, but Luka was already stepping up onto the bed and climbing into Morgan's lap, pressing their cocks together, biting his lips, touching his hair. A pang of jealousy spurred me after him. I found myself slipping my tongue into Morgan's mouth as I stroked both of their cocks together. Morgan was writhing under my hands, begging to feel something in his ass, begging me to get Luka's cock harder, sounding more and more hot and desperate as I teased him. 

“Ahh! you feel amazing… Please -hnn!- please! I want you inside me! Oh god, faster! Fuck, fuck! just give it to me! - ah! ah! - please! I need your cock.” 

Finally I relented, lubed my fingers and gave him what he wanted. Luka slipped down until the tip of Morgan's cock was between his lips. I could feel its hardness pulsing in my hands as I slid two fingers into his ass. Immediately he was moaning and panting, squeezing the bedsheets and begging for more. What could I do but oblige? I pushed another finger into his perfect ass and felt him tense, shivering and moaning beneath me. I drew up close to his face as I pushed deeper into him, again and again, relishing in every sharp breath and unrestrained moan. He was so desperate, so ready. I eased my fingers out. He reached for the nightstand to grab something and came back holding a short hunting knife by the blade. He took my hand and pressed the knife's handle into it, then stroked Luka's hair and instructed me between moans. 

"When you want to make me cum, stab that into my back all the way down to - ah! - the handle. Try to avoid my spine. Pull it out fast and - mm! - hit me again, as many times as you like. Got it? In, out, - nnah! - in again. Don't hesitate cutie." 

Morgan picked himself up and went straight for Luka, pinning him to the bed and immediately going for his cock. On his hands and knees he took Luka's cock to the back of his throat, ass high in the air, waiting for me to fuck him. No point in being coy. I was tired of worrying anyway. If he wanted to be stabbed, so be it, it was no worse than what we had wanted from him. I positioned myself behind him, holding the knife in my teeth. Gripping his hip with one hand I lubed myself up with the other, and eased my cock into him. His beautiful back twitched under my hands. His muffled moans, his perfect ass, Luka's total bliss, it was almost overwhelming. I just wanted to stop time and preserve this moment. His hair shimmering as he sucked Luka's cock... Everything...

"Ash? Are you going to fuck me?"

He had let Luka's cock go and turned. I had zoned out, entranced by Morgan's beauty. His incredulous stare, and those eyes... I got busy fucking him before it happened again. His moans filled the room until he was back to Luka's cock. He was just so soft, so desperate and needy, I couldn't help but go deeper with every thrust, forcing him forward to take more of Luka, feeling him twitch around me. He pushed back onto me matching my rhythm, desperate to feel me deeper, stroking his cock frantically as I fucked him for all I was worth. I let my eyes close and lost myself in the pleasure.

"A-Ash! Hit me -ah! before I cum!"

My eyes snapped open. Morgan was already back on Luka's cock, stroking himself. Having come that far, I wasn't about to disappoint. I grabbed Morgan's hips, forced my cock in deep, took the blade in my hand, and put a hole right in the small of his back. I yanked the blade straight out and buried it in him a little higher, then pulled it out as fast as it had gone in. His head snapped back and he let out an unearthly moan, cumming and pumping his cock. Blood wept from the open wounds. I put one more in him and climaxed myself, dizzy from the intensity and blinded by pleasure. Once my senses returned, I saw that Luka had come on Morgan's face. The wounds in Morgan's back coagulated and healed before my eyes, leaving grotesque scabs. Lightheadedness got the better of me and I passed out next to Morgan's still-twitching form. Luka didn't fare much better with the intense violence and fell asleep with his head next to mine. 

 

By the time we came to, the sky was just a bit light. I was so filthy with blood and cum that there was no way I would be able to go back to sleep. I drew a bath and had a glass of water. The other two hauled themselves out of bed shortly after, and despite my protest, joined me in the bath to get clean. Morgan's scabs had healed further, and he now sported three beautiful scars. Again I was in the middle, all our feet sticking out of the tub side-by-side. Luka rested on my left shoulder as Morgan and I chatted about our histories and our futures. As we talked, his voice became like a song, and as I squeezed Luka's hand under the water, I hoped I'd hear it again, I didn’t want this night to be over. 

 


End file.
